1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a static testing and calibrating method for PID (proportion-integration-differentiation) link of control system of wind turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wind farm industry, the installed wind power capacity in the power network operation has reached 100 million kilowatts. The wind power output often brings a certain impact to the operation stability of the power grid.
In order to meet the challenge and solve the problem of security and stability, the power grid needs advanced technology and management measures. These are inseparable from the simulation study of wind turbines and the wind farm power system. Thus mathematical modes and accurate parameters of the wind turbine and wind farm need to be researched. However, it is not convenient and low in accuracy to test the parameters at present.
What is needed, therefore, is a static testing and calibrating method for PID link of control system of wind turbine that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.